You can sail my seas anytime, babe
by x - C o n d o m Glitter
Summary: Cora and Hook have come to Storybrook, and while Cora- quite literally- works her magic on the town, Snow and Charming are trying to live their new lives in Storybrook now that they remember. While Hook found himself a mermaid. /Co-Written & contains smut!


**Neither I nor zippity2 own Once Upon a Time. I do however own my OC Ariel. This started off as a role play, but it's so awesome we are sharing it. We will update after every time skip in the role play, or whenever we think a chapter should end. There is smut in this story, but there will be a warning before it starts, in case you don't want to read it! We really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and the set up will be like this: chapter one, Snow & Charming; chapter two, Ariel & Hook. That is the way the chapters will be set up until everyone is together for future stuff where they all need to talk to each other or something.**

* * *

**Snow**

The timing was perfect for a nice shopping trip. Or at least, it was nice for Snow. Snow and Charming had been walking around for awhile now just going through the different stores of StoryBrooke, Maine. After 28 years of being frozen in time, Charming didn't seem to be complaining about spending time with his wife. Snow could be wrong, but she was sure she could hear her husband sigh every now and again. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that he was here with her, holding her hand. The short-haired fair-skinned beauty sighed to herself contently as she pulled him in _another_ shop. She of course was familiar with all of these small stores what with being Mary Margaret the school teacher for so long. This particular shop was probably the one she knew most, Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Or should it be, Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop? It honestly didn't matter. She turned to her husband smiling, hoping he wouldn't be too upset for bringing him in here. She knew it wasn't all that easy to walk into the place where you had been under a sleeping spell. She could still remember when she had woken up to see his gorgeous face, instantly vowing to never return to where she had been put to sleep.

She still had a hard time fathoming that David had gone under that spell for her... and Emma. Even though they had true love, it was still hard for Snow to think that someone actually cared about her that much. But, she had no doubts about her love, he would _always_ find her. It was the same the other way. No matter how far they were apart, or what ever realm they may be in, she would always find him too. She blinked back a few tears trying not to remember the moment in which she felt she would lose everything. And when she had lost _nearly_ everything. She had jumped into the portal to their world, with their daughter Emma. She had missed out on her little girl's life. She didn't want to have to lose her again. The fearing mother was sure though, that if she had not been there, her little girl would have died. And never come back. Snow's breath hitched as she pushed down the thought, clutching David's hand firmly. She knew by now he was probably going to be ready to comfort her, as usual. But she would not let this shopping trip go to hell with her memories.

Walking into the store, she looked over to her husband again and gave another reassuring smile, "Let's go in, just for a minute." She gripped his hand firmly once again making sure he was alright as well. As they stepped in, a mixture of cheap cologne and wool lingered in the air. It wasn't a bad smell, just different. She exhaled deeply as she looked around for anything that could possibly be hers or David's. This was after all, where most of the items they cherished went. Cinderella had found her slippers here, only god knows how she didn't kill her self in those. Red's cloak had mostly likely been here too, but that prick King George had taken it. Had she really just thought of the word prick? Emma must have been rubbing off on her. Snow laughed silently to herself thinking of her daughter's rebellious attitude. It reminded her constantly of herself when she had to run from Regina when she was a teenager. Seems Emma hadn't nor would ever grow out of it though, but Snow didn't want her to.

**Charming**

Shopping? Really? After twenty eight years apart this is her day of making up for lost times? Well, at least their next day it will be his turn to pick. But he wasn't about to complain. As boring as shopping is, he gets to spend time with Snow. Nothing could be better than that. Even if he has to suffer through shopping. He kept a smile on his face when she looked and tried to keep his shopping hatred to himself. He held her hand as they walked through shop by shop, shops he isn't exactly familiar with, considering he was in a coma nearly his entire time here in Storybrooke. When he was awake he didn't spend long as his old self. But then she walked him to Rumple's shop. It didn't bother him much that he was in the sleeping spell here. He went under to save his wife and daughter. Any nightmares he went through after-wards were well worth it. So being here didn't bother him that way. No, it was just the man himself who bothered him. He nodded to her when she wanted to go in just for a minute. He'd humor her today. But he wants to keep his wife far from Rumpelstiltskin as possible.

He walked down the main isle in the shop, amazed he never noticed before how much junk from their old home he had. Also amazed he just discovered what he had in his shop. He began to carefully look over the items that he had. All the stuff his friends used to own. Sighing and shaking his head, he stood straight up and waited for Snow. Maybe at the next town meeting he would suggest that everyone come in here and take their own stuff back. He probably shouldn't be enforcing breaking and entering plus stealing in front of his daughter, which is weird for him to think about, but Rumples the one who stole it first. But, a daughter. A twenty eight year old daughter. Just, wow. He wished so much time hadn't passed, but he had her now. He died the night she was suppose to escape. But, he didn't die. Regina brought him into the new world in a coma. When he heard his wife talk, he turned smiling happy they would get to leave soon. But, she stopped talking. "Snow?" He asked. Then he heard it. The crash. He bolted through the shop to the back. Drawing his sword as he ran, he reached the back in no time. But, he stopped. His wife was in no danger, but instead on the floor. His gaze went to the object she was staring at, his shoulders slumping, sword being slid back into is holder. He walked forward and knelt by his wife, and hugged her, pulling her close.

He sighed as he just held her while they sat there together. He didn't know how much time had passed before he stood up, bringing his wife with him. He made sure she was good, wiping her tears from her face before walking to the mobile and taking it from it's spot. Rumple certainly didn't need it anymore, and he was not about to let him keep it. He turned to his wife, holding it still and walked forwards. Grabbing the basket he was sure she dropped and he shook the broken glass from it. He gently set the mobile in the basket then looked to his wife. "Come on. Let's go. I think we've both had enough shopping for today." He told her, offering out his free hand.

**Snow**

Snow continued to cry softly as she finally looked away from the mobile. Even if the mobile wasn't a living creature, its presence hung in the air. She felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her and she fell into them. She pressed her face into his chest sobbing quietly, clutching onto his arm. The mobile that hung near them had been meant for their daughter. It held so many high hopes...which had all been dashed. Snow painfully remembered the first contraction that had hit her. And the utter despair that came with it, knowing she would not be able to go through with Emma. The hopes of her husband getting her to the wardrobe safely had lived up, but only for Emma. Charming hadn't survived, at least not in their world he hadn't. She remembered walking down the hallways, seeing Regina's men strewn about, along with some men of her own. It had been hard enough seeing men from her and Charmings guard dead...but seeing him, her true love dead...was the worst thing she has ever experienced. It felt like someone had just broken a mirror, and all the pieces flew straight through her heart. Kneeling next to her husband's lifeless body it felt like she had died along with him.

Snow sobbed harder thinking about all the things this mobile had witnessed with its crystal eyes. All her gains and losses throughout the pregnancy had been seen by this mobile. Half the things she used to whisper aloud, all the sobs of despair that Charming never heard...had been heard by the mobile. She pressed bad the sobs, doing her best to calm down. Snow's grip loosened a bit on Charmings arm, as he helped her up. She closed her eyes for a minute feeling her husband's hand wipe away her tears that were threatening to spill over again. She took in a shaky breath and watched as he put the cluster of tiny unicorns into the basket. As he offered out his free hand, she grabbed it without thinking at all. She gripped his hand firmly leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes red and cheeks tear stained, they walked out.

Snow was doing her best to try and be happy again, but every time she caught a glimpse of the mobile, it just brought her back down again. They walked steadily towards the direction of their apartment, the cold air brushing against they're faces. Snow waked a little bit closer to David, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Her mind was hazy; she was still in a mix of shock and sadness, so she was not aware that Red was coming closer to them from Granny's Diner. It was too late to change her expression now, seeing as though Red quickened her pace, now jogging towards Snow. Once the other girl had reached them, she threw her arms around the girl. Snow sniffled quietly as Red questioned "Snow! What's wrong? Is everything okay?!" Before Snow could answer shakily, Red shifted her body to see was David was holding. Red stuttered, "M-My basket! And Emma's-" She girl fell silent, staring into Snow's eyes, now fully aware of what was happening. The brunette placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Snow...I'm so sorry. Keep the basket for as long as you need it, alright?" She looked to David mouthing the words, "Take care of her, okay?" Red gave one last glance at her friend before waving and turning around walking back to Granny's Diner. Snow smiled softly, she was pretty lucky to have someone as understanding as Red...

**Charming**

Charming may be hurting because of the mobile, but he knew his wife was hurting far worse. She always had this thing about mothers, and he knew she was excited to be one. Loosing her daughter whole youth kills his wife. He can tell. He made sure to hold onto his wife's hand good as they walked. Leading her down the street and as far from Rumple's shop as possible, he hoped she never had a reason to go back. He didn't want her to discover anything else that would send her into a state like this. Even as they approached Granny's, Charming wanted to drop off the basket, but didn't want to force Snow to look at the mobile just yet. It would be something he will set up in the apartment. Something Snow can look at whenever she wants too. No Rumpelstiltskin to take it and hide it in his shop. As Red approached, he was going to tell her things were fine, just some bad memories, but Red was already on Snow. He likes Red, he does. He knows Red was one of the few people Snow could truly be around when she is sad. Red being one of her best friends. He watched the two before giving Red a nod as she left. Of course he would take care of his wife.

He kept their walk back home going, letting go of her hand only to open the doors for her on their way into their apartment. Once inside, he closed the door behind them and set the basket down. For now covering the top of the basket with the first thing he saw that would cover it. His queen needs to be cheered up. He turned to her and stepped closer to her. Setting his hands on both sides of her face he gave her a loving smile. "Don't dwell on the pass too much." He told her. "As nice as it was for us, until the end, we have Emma now. You got to spend some time with her back home, even." Snow told him all about their adventure back in the Enchanted Forest. "You got to show Emma her room, or home..." He told her. He placed a light kiss on her lips. "And we have the rest of our lives to spend with her and spoil her rotten with anything we feel she might be into..." He told her. Had they had the chance to raise Emma back home, she would have been a Princess. She would have gotten anything she would have ever wanted. Now, Charming and Snow can attempt to spoil her now. It might be a bit harder, since she's an adult, but that doesn't mean they won't try.

**Snow**

As they left Red behind and continued to walk, she slowly began to feel better. She obviously wasn't as happy as before, for the presence of the mobile was still there. It wasn't that she hated the mobile or anything nor did she hate the memories she had contained with it. It was just that she hated the memories she _could_ have had contained in it. The sweet memories of her little girl learning to walk, to talk, to sing...all of those things. All of the things she would no longer get to teach to her child whom she loved with all her heart. Snow sighed again, sniffling a bit pushing the tears back down. She needed to stop. _'Focus Snow. Focus on something else...'_ She told herself, she would focus on something. So she began to make a list, as she often did when she needed to think of an alternative thought. _'First, I'll get home with Charming. Second, He'll do something with the mobile. Third, she would kiss him. Fifth, she would make hot chocolate. Finally, there would be cinnamon to go in the beverage.'_ She closed her eyes for a second, continuing the list as she felt herself getting happier. She continued to list off the good things she would do with Charming. Emma and Henry were out after all...

As he lead her into their home, an instant wave of relief swept over her. She was finally somewhere where she felt safe. Well, she always felt safe with her Charming, but the feeling was just intensified here. She watched him set down the basket and covering it. She exhaled in relief at the sight of it being covered for the time being. Her breath slowed as he came back over with his hands on her cheeks. She listened as he spoke softly to her. He explained about the past and her time with Emma. Oh, and how she could spoil her with what ever she wanted, that would be nice. Snow leaned into her husband, needing his strength. She reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips, not wanting to come up for air. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she let go and smiled looking down, then into his eyes. "I'm gonna go make some coco." Snow let her fingers slip away from his, already feeling cold. She walked into the small kitchen and began to boil the water. She hummed to herself softly, as she often did. She began to sing quietly so herself, kind of hoping Charming could hear her. "Heart beats fast, colors and promises...How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...Watching you stand alone..." (Song is A Thousand years by Christina Perri) She returned to the couch with two mugs of hot coco, one with cinnamon and one without. As much as she, Emma and Henry like the cinnamon, Charming didn't. She guess it was only her side of the family. She plopped herself down on the couch and got as close to her other half and possible. Before she knew it, she was fully lip locked with him.

**Charming**

(**Warning!**: smut starting here!)

The kiss was heavenly, and he would never get enough of it. He spent too long _not_ kissing her. He needs to make up for a lot of lost time. Not just kissing, I mean, seriously it's been like twenty nine years since he got some 'bed'time with his wife. Their kiss was pretty passionate until she pulled away going off to make cocoa. he gave her a smile and walked to the couch and sat down himself. As good as he is at making things, after living on a farm basically his whole life, Snow just made things better than he did. Especially cocoa. He tapped his foot lightly while he waited, listening to his wife sing as she worked her magic. It wasn't long until his wife was back at his side that he was actually happy. Sure they were in the same room, but it was never the same unless she was next to him. They started off drinking cocoa, then got to making out. He had his wife below him while he ran his hands up and down her sides. he led his kisses from her mouth, down her neck, and when her shirt stopped him, he pulled away enough to grab at her shirt and pull it up over her head. Then his kisses went from the base of her neck down her cleavage then down to her waist, where he led a trail of kissing down her legs as he pulled her pants down. Once those were off he flicked them across the room, forgetting his daughter and grandson would be coming home in a little while. When the pants were off he led a trail of kisses up the other leg until his reached his favorite spot. He had pulled her beautiful lacy panties down with her pants, so he didn't give much time to admire them. Next time. He kissed his way to her center, spreading her legs as he kissed straight to her heat. He spent his time there, using his mouth to bring his lovely wife pleasure.

**Snow**

Snow's heart began to race almost to the point where it would explode. Well, metaphorically anyway. The kissed between her and her true love became more heated and passionate as the seconds continued. She sighed happily and bit her lip as Charming broke the kiss and trailed them down her neck. "Charming what are you-" A shiver spread down her spine as he swiftly removed her shirt and began to kiss down her cleavage. It had been far far too long since they got to be intimate. Twenty-nine years too long. Snow gasped in ecstasy when he slipped off her panties, feeling the pleasure creep through her body at a teasingly slow pace. As his mouth made contact with her flower, she gasped and bucked at the sudden surge of pleasure. She would admit (rather unwillingly) that Dr. Whale had been and expert with his hands, but it was nothing compared to her Charmings mouth. Snow grabbed her husband's shoulder with one hand a bit forcefully while all the pleasure was making her breathing increasingly shallow, making her change mind, switching to digging her fingers into the sheets to avoid digging them painfully into his flesh. Snow gasped even louder as he worked some "magic" of his own.

Snow could feel the surges of electricity writhing through her body as she got closer to her finishing point. Her hips continued to buck, hearing David chuckle every now and again from her squeals of pleasure. Snow grabbed her husband's shoulders not caring if she drew blood. She called out his pet name, "C-CHARMING!" One final wave sent her falling over the edge of ecstasy. She could swear she saw stars...or birds. Did it matter? Her breathing slowed a bit and she flipped over wrapping her husband into a passionate kiss. She bit down softly on his lip, her tongue migrating into his mouth with ease. It had been so long since either of them had been pleasure by the other, it was really only natural that she would finish rather quickly. Snow stood up leading Charming with her, still stuck in the lip lock session. She brought him into their bedroom, where the somewhat comfortable awaited them. She flopped down on the bed, this time she would be straddling him. She went down him quickly, wasting no time in ripping off his shirt. She trailed kisses down to his underwear line slowly slipping them off while rubbing his sensitive spot. She teasingly pulled the pants and boxers off without touching his manhood. Hey, sometimes she could be mean couldn't she? Snow smiled and then started to do the same he had done to her, but with her own mouth this time.

**Charming**

He loved his wife's reaction to him. It didn't take her long to finish, but he didn't care. He could tell by his now bleeding shoulders and the sounds she made that she liked it. He cleaned up what he could of her release before they were flipped around, tongues already dancing. But it seemed the couch wasn't good enough for Snow, even though the couch was perfect for Charming. But he would let his beautiful wife lead while they kissed, all of the way to the bed. When they fell onto it, she was on top of him, something he didn't mind so much. He's not lazy, but, Snow being on top was always fun. She moved down quickly, and Charming let his head he let out a small sigh from her touch, then groaning slightly at her lack of touch. He supposed it was pay back for the time he spent kissing and not getting to the point, but either way he loved it when she got started. Her mouth is heaven, not only with what she does with it in bed, but the way she could sing or motivate people. God does he have a perfect wife.

The pressure being built up was becoming too much, and Charming didn't want to blow his load this way. He sat up, and stopped his wife, though he really didn't want too. He pulled her up and flipped them over, like she had done on the couch and without wasting much time, buried himself deep within her. He paused a moment, letting her walls adjust to him, and just enjoying the feel of her. Then he started moving, starting off at a nice pace and moving faster, not getting enough of the gorgeous woman below him

**Snow**

Snow giggled as Charming groaned because she had been avoiding touching him. She could feel herself becoming aroused again as her husband enjoyed every second of this. She worked her mouth expertly around his manhood before being flipped around by the very same man. She nearly squealed with excitement as he positioned himself. "O-Oh Charming..." She gasped as he entered her. She nearly yelled at him to start as he waited for her adjust. She didn't care if she was adjusted or not, she wanted to get it on already! She moaned as he started plunging in and out of her. She called his name as he quickened his pace, they're bodies moving in unison. Her back was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Hell it felt great, but it could be rather dirty business. She could feel herself approaching another peak, and by hearing Charmings moans she guessed he was close too. She gasped out with every pound, "Charming!" She shook again as they fell of the cliff together, calling out each others names as they fell.

After taking a couple breaths, she rolled back over and kissed her prince. Finally, it felt like everything was right in the world. Though she had had a bad moment awhile ago, she now felt as close fine as she could be. She kissed Charming passionately as she inhaled his spicy musky scent. Something she had definitely missed over the many many years. As she broke the kiss she whispered, "Shower time?" While giving her husband a genuine smile. She intertwined her fingers in his as she kissed him again a little more gently.

**Charming**

Smiling down to his wife with the sounds she made. He moved fast, but he made sure to keep a steady, so Snow would get off with him too. Sweat dripped down his forehead as the pressure in his balls, he grunted as he tried to hold it back, let her get off too. Then he felt it, her walls tightening and milking him as he released himself into her. He slowed to a stop, and smiled down to the beauty below her. She flipped them back over and kissed him, something he was more than happy with. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and smiled up at her as her fingers found his. "I would love a shower..." He told her with a warm smile. "Lead the way..." He murmured to her, leaning up to kiss her.

**Snow**

As she shared the brief kiss with her husband, she pulled him gently out of the bed. The sheets would probably need changing too…Oh well that could be done later. She giggled silently to herself and turned around to face him just as they got up. She pulled him to her naked body, desperate to be as close as possible to her Charming. She ran her hands down his back, feeling his skin that was as smooth as silk. She pressed her face into his chest and whispered like others could hear them, only wanting him to hear her. "I've missed you so much Charming…" She let one single tear escape from her eye as she kissed him again. This kiss wasn't forced, or desperate it was just loving. Her lips against his, to Snow, was the best feeling in the whole world. Nothing could beat it, except maybe holding Emma for the first time in 28 years, but that was a different feeling. She exhaled deeply as she broke the kiss. She didn't want it to end, but she felt rather disgusting to be quite honest. As nice as it was to make love to her husband, it wasn't such a pretty outcome in the end. Sweat covered and tired, Snow brought her husband into the shower.

Since they were already bare, she turned the water on. While she waited for the water to warm up a bit, she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. She sucked on the sweet spot of his neck and giggles when she heard a quiet gasp come from Charming, making her laugh quietly. Unfortunately for him, Snow didn't waste any more time and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt soothing on her skin, she definitely needed this after the day she had been having. She sighed as she tried not to bring back the memory of the mobile again. She felt so bad about Granny's pitcher though too. She spoke over the roar of the shower, "I feel so bad for breaking Granny's pitcher." Though truthfully, it wasn't the pitcher she exactly was feeling sad about. She was still upset at herself for reacting so poorly when she saw the mobile. She kind of hoped Charming would understand her feelings and address, because she didn't want to say it aloud.

**Charming**

When his wife pulled him up, though he made it easier, because as strong as his wife is, he is a bit to heavy for her to lift, he held her close. He never wanted to loose his wife again. Ever. He feared when she followed Emma through the portal that he lost both of his girls forever. At least he had Henry, and wasn't completely alone and without family. He still couldn't help but cry at night while she was gone, until he learned how he could get them back. He never lost faith he would, but getting your family back then suddenly loosing them, it's not easy on one. "I missed you so much more..." He whispered back to her, and it is true, even if she wants to argue about it all day long. Even though he did try to leave her right before the curse was broken. Something he thanked Emma for dearly. Had he crossed the town line, something bad might have happened. With his thumb he wiped away the stray tear that fell and smiled to her. he kissed her back, and continued to smile when she pulled away.

He stood with her in the bathroom while she waited for the water to warm up. He stood with her there until she walked in. "Granny will understand." Charming told her, and he knows for a fact she would understand. After giving it a few minutes, he hopped into the shower with her. Though he didn't want to get dirty now, instead he began tickling her. Showing no mercy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be of Hook & Ariel, which should be up later today!**


End file.
